


Cute Little Fox Boy

by Mattlovespace



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brat, Brat Belphie, F/M, I guess MC is a furry, Is MC a furry?, Maid Belphie, Making Out, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, Switching, Teasing, also a fox, brat mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattlovespace/pseuds/Mattlovespace
Summary: MC can't seem to resist Belphie as a fox
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 54





	Cute Little Fox Boy

“Are you done?” 

“Just a few more!!” 

“Get that gross look off your face” 

Belphie was kneeling in front of MC with both his legs neatly tucked underneath him, he was trying to look anywhere else but at her. MC was too busy taking photos of him to notice just how flustered he looked, but then again who wouldn’t get caught up taking photos of a demon with fox ears and a tail while wearing a maid dress. Belphie’s eyes were fixed on the floor, his hands gripping tightly onto the maid dress, he had never been this embarrassed in his life. It wasn’t supposed to end this way, no actually it was supposed to be her kneeling in front of him as he admired her. Ever since Luke had accidentally turned him and his brother's part animal MC had been having a blast petting his tail and ears. Belphie didn’t mind it actually he was enjoying the attention she was giving him, it seemed she had a thing for foxes since she had been spending more time around him than any of his brothers who were all off dealing with some kind of animal instinct. Besides Levi, Belphie had been one of the only ones to not try and eat her, his own twin tried to devour her the moment he realized she was made of meat so it was safe to say she was trying her best not to trigger anyone's instinct. He also believed she couldn’t get enough of his tail ever since they napped together after everything had settled down, Belphie could still remember the adorable look on her face while she hugged his tail close fast asleep. 

“I have no idea what you mean” 

“You're enjoying this too much “ 

“Probably ~” 

_ I was supposed to be teasing you  _

It had been MC to suggest the maid outfit as a bet while they were cuddling together. It had come out of the blue but he was sure she had been thinking about it ever since their first napping session together. The bet was simple, really just an easy game of rock, paper, scissors so it was all up to chance but Belphie was so sure he would win. Before he knew it she had pulled out the costume from inside her closet, she said she had gotten from Levi and was sending him off to the bathroom. He refused at first saying that this was stupid and even if he didn’t look like it at the moment he was still one of the most powerful demons of Devildom so there was no way he would be putting on a stupid maids outfit. Of course, before he knew it she had ordered him into the bathroom to put it on with no say in the matter.

“Belphie~~ look at me~~”

“I could kill you for this” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time” 

“Glad to know you take me seriously”

“Oh come on Belphie look at me~” she kneeled in front of him lifting his chin with her finger. The face she was making if caught made by a guy would consider him a pervert. “You’re so adorable looking I can’t take it” 

Her hands slipped under the maid dress traveling up his bare leg giving him goosebumps. Without a second thought, Belphie pulled her in for a kiss, a hungry and desperate kiss at that. He just couldn’t stand the face she was making and at that point if she did have a thing for foxes in a maid dress he’d be more than happy to satisfy that fantasy of hers. His desperate kissing was suddenly interrupted when MC shoved him onto the floor straddling his sides, the look on her face said it all. 

She wanted him

“Cute little fox boy~” MC crawled up to meet his face where she was just inches away from his lips. “Can I touch your ears?” 

Their makeout session began anew only this time there was tongue involved as MC hands touched his ears causing them to flinch. She smiled into the kiss which of course pissed Belphie off so as payback he grabbed her waist switching their positions so he was on top of her. 

“Haha! Someone's angry” 

“Shut up!” 

“Why should I? Hmm?”

She brushed her knee against his semi-erection causing him to hiss. Despite him having her pinned down underneath him and absolute power over her it was clear she didn’t care in the slightest which just pissed him off even more. 

“Why should I shut up when,” her knee pressed against his crotch this time where she met his now hard dick. “It's you who's so turned on by th- Mm!!”

He kissed her into silence, not wanting to hear the truth come out of her mouth. He began to grind against her as his hands wandered under her shirt, but before he could even get remotely close to her breast MC pushed him away just far enough so she could order him to stop using the power of their pack. At once his body obeyed her, becoming still waiting for its next order as Belphie growled in frustration. She winked at him, pressing her knee against his crotch just enough where he whined but not enough to satisfy him. She leaned into his ear blowing into it a little causing it to twitch before she whispered. 

“Be a good fox and sit on the edge of the bed… now!” 

His body obeyed once again moving on its own as he glared at her as sitting down. It didn’t take long for her to get on her knees in front and with no warning began to suck him off holding nothing back. To Belphie’s disappointment, he wasn’t able to see her blowing him off as she was underneath the maids dress, most likely on purpose from how loud she was being. It was killing him that he couldn’t see her sucking him off, but at the same time, he was glad he couldn’t see the lewd face she was most likely making in fear it would make him cum faster. Belphie was seeing stars at this point but he refused to give in and lose whatever game MC had started with him. 

“Let me move o-or are you just mmm... just gonna cheat and keep me still” 

“Hmm?” the vibration of her hum had him choking back a moan. “Should I?”

“That look on your face before wanted more than a simple blowjob” 

MC stood up from her knees, eyes half-lidded as she sat on Belphie’s lap facing him. She began admiring him refusing to touch him with the only occasional grinding that gave him no sense of satisfaction. Biting down on one of her fingers, her face became flushed and Belphie groaned as he watched her begin desperately grinding against him clearly wanting more, this only frustrated him more and she knew it. 

“H-How about I make you a deal. If you call me master just once I’m all yours” 

“Ah… n-not even in… hah… your drea- AH!!” 

MC grinded against his erection finally giving him some sort of relief as his body jolted from the sudden contact. 

“Mm! Please… hah… give me ugh.. give me more friction” 

“Oh? Sorry I couldn’t hear you” she stopped to catching her breath 

“Ha... you… you fucken pervert” he glared once more 

“Pervert?” 

Her hands slipped underneath the dress finally grabbed a hold of his penis, gripping it hard causing him to yelp in surprise and sensitivity. He hated this, he hated the fact she had so much power over him, he hated the fact she was enjoying watching him become undone and he especially hated the fact that he was really enjoying this and she was completely aware of it all. His cheeks were hot and his breath still uneven but all he could focus on was how frustrated he was feeling, how frustrated she had made him. The look on her face was downright lewd and perverted and he wanted nothing more than to wreck it off her. Belphie was nearing his limit he was sure if he didn’t get even a bit of satisfaction he’d end up going mad. 

“Maybe I am?” she rubbed the tip of his penis with her thumb. “Now say it, little fox boy, say it!” 

“N-Never” 

Clicking her tongue MC let him go clearing her hand with the maid's outfit. MC was pouting as she stood up watching him sigh in frustration from how horny she had left him. 

“Then stay horny”

She crawled into her bed out of his view, thinking that she was planning to just take a nap and leaving him like this sent him into a rage, of course until he heard it. At first Belphie wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it because he was so unbelievably horny but when he heard her moaning loudly for a second time he gulped. 

“A-Are you!!” 

“Masterbating?” 

“W-why!?”

“Since SOMEONE didn’t wanna help me I have to take matters into my own hands or in this case fingers” 

“Since when have you been this lewd?!” 

MC responded with a soft moan which went straight to his penis causing it to twitch. Belphie had lived and spent a large part of his life living in hell but for the first time in his life he felt like he was actually in it. He was helpless, forced to hear her fingers pleasuring her own clitoris while he stared at a wall and it sucked. It sucked because he couldn’t watch, it sucked because he knew she was doing it to get back at him and it sucked because he wanted to pound the living hell out of her even more. Knowing that she was getting off by her fingers just her fingers and not his cock was torturing him. He could feel her shifting and arching her hips trying to so desperately go deeper as she whimpered in frustration. After many failed attempts to fully satisfy herself, MC without any warning grabbed Belphie’s hand placing it on top of her pussy. He didn’t hesitate when the words “pleasure me with your fingers” left her mouth. MC’s body flinched as Belphie’s fingers entered and touched where she had so desperately tried and failed to reach. He didn’t need to see her to know just how close she was and just when to stop to deny her climax. Belphie had done this countless times before, he could read her like a book even if it was their first time doing anything like this. 

_ Who would have thought my girlfriend has a thing for foxes…. Which reminds me  _

He grinned to himself, despite not being able to move his body yet Belphie was still able to move his tail which he slid under her shirt. He used his tail to touch where his hand would normally touch if they were doing this any other given day and even though MC said nothing her body had always been more honest then her. 

“You just clenched my fingers tighter, don't tell me you're turned on by my fox tail touching you?” 

She didn’t say anything, he wouldn’t let her even if she had decided to. His tail was already under her bra and had lightly wrapped itself around her by the time Belphie’s erection had become painfully hard again. MC was already trusting against his fingers with her tongue hanging out completely lost in her own world when he brought up the fact that he couldn’t move. 

“I can make you feel so so much better just let me fucken move already” 

“S-Say it” 

“Even after all this you still have enough self-control to hold back?” he pressed down on her g-spot winning a gasp from her. “You really are a sick pervert… ugh…. master” 

“Belphegor touch me! God please JUST FUCKEN TOUCH ME ALREADY!!”

His hands were on her immediately, tears streaming down his face from all the sexual frustration about to be released. He practically shoved his tongue into her mouth at that point as he began ripping and tearing apart her clothing. He didn’t bother asking if he could put it in his mind too clouded from how turned on her was as he shoved it in. The cries that came out of her as she clung onto him only made him go fast, deeper, and harder. It didn’t take long for the sound of skin slapping to drown out the moans and cries from them both. MC’s eyes were closed as her head moved side to side from the overwhelming pleasure Belphie was pounding into her. Finally satisfied that he was getting his much-needed pleasure but still angry at MC, Belphie picked her up slamming her back against the wall. The position they were in now let him thrust in deeper earning gasps and begging from MC who was desperately trying to keep her balance. Her body trembled and shook from their new position feeling a whole new wave of pleasure crash over her. 

“This is what hah… fuck haah… this is what you wanted isn’t it?” 

She wasn’t able to speak, her mouth was too busy moaning and gasping with the occasional “yes” in between that Belphie had to slow his pace to get her to answer. He began thrusting into her at a very slow pace only very rarely going hard and deep and she was practically begging for him to go faster with tears in her eyes. It was hell on him as well all he wanted to do was take her there and now, he wanted so badly to hear MC cry out his name as payback for all the teasing, but it was more fun doing it this way. He wanted to see her beg. 

“No please more MORE!” she sobbed out desperately thrusting her hips against him. “I was so fucken close ugh!” 

“I’m not called the Avatar of Sloth for nothing” he bit her shoulder slamming in hard. “I get tired pretty easily you know” 

“Screw yo- AHH!” he slammed into her once again causing her to cling onto him tighter. “S-shit” 

“Answer me~~!” 

MC's whole body began to tremble as a few tears rolled down her face because of Belphie’s hard thrusting. Her nails were digging into his back leaving behind scratch marks every time he would randomly hard thrust her which he would respond back with a bit of hissing and a bite to the shoulder. Belphie continued with his incredibly slow pace until MC had finally broke throwing all pride to the wind begging him for his dick. 

“Yes yes, I wanted this! I wanted you so bad ever since we napped together. I wanted to feel you inside of me as I got to watch your cute little fox fac- AH HOLY S-SHIT!!” 

Belphie had started rubbing her clitoris at a ridiculously fast pace overstimulating her at once, it didn’t take long for MC to cum after that, losing herself in the pleasure. Her knees buckled but Belphie was quick to catch her, holding her steading against him kissing her ear. 

“I dare you to call me cute again” 

“Hmm..” 

“Still feeling the afterglow huh?” 

He began moving again causing a loud gasp to come out of MC’s mouth. Her body began to tremble again as he picked up his speed. 

“S-Stop ah aH! Bel  ***thrust*** phie  ***thrust*** it's… mhm!! Too  ***thrust*** much!! I’m still.. Ngh!!  ***thrust*** sensitive!!” 

“Too bad~~” he smirked once again wrapping his tail around her “This is payback” 

His tail around her once again had finally managed to break her and Belphie now had complete control. No more comebacks, no more teasing, she was just a complete wreck, drooling and sobbing his name from how good his dick was making her feel. Belphie’s legs gave out a few seconds later, but he was so frustratedly turned on that he continued to thrust into her on the floor. Tears rolled down her eyes from how overstimulated she was, it was too much but at the same time, she didn’t want him to stop. Through her teary eyes, MC watched as the foxed ear demon dressed as a maid neared his limit, his thrusting had started to become sloppy as he picked up speed. She clung on to his tail feeling it rub against her bare body with every thrust he pounded into her and even though she wasn’t aware of it MC's lewd smile was what had droved Belphie over the edge. His tail tightened around her as he came hard which in turn caused her to cum as well. Belphie thrusted a few more times into her before his strength left him, falling on top of her both a panting mess. Both MC and Belphie could feel each other's heart racing against one another as they struggled to catch their breath. Only when he was finally able to compose himself did he roll off her and releasing her from his tail did he finally hug her close. MC didn’t hesitate to rub her face against his still clothed chest, how did he even manage to keep this stupid thing on? It took them a few seconds for one of them to speak again. 

“W-Wow..”

“Ah!! I can’t believe I just… this is so embarrassing!!” 

“Hm? Finally realizing just how dirty you are in bed?” 

“Shut up! Y-Your one to talk! I’ve never seen you so turned on before” 

“Well if it takes a maid dress and fox ears and a tail to see you that horny and demanding I’ll gladly do it again” he grinned against her holding her close snickering in her ear. 

“Well… you really do look cute in that maid dress in those photos” 

“Which reminds me… don’t you dare show anyone” 

“No promises~~” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because of my writer's block for my main series but once I finished I really had to ask myself..... am I furry


End file.
